The present invention relates to an improved urine pot or urinal.
Conventional urine pots used, for instance, by elderly male and female people at bedtime, are made of glass or thermosetting resin and have a simple structure being fitted with only a simple lid on the top. Thus, urine once received in such a urine pot may spill out or even spill out of the pot when the pot is handled roughly or carelessly. It is disadvantageous also, that a loud unpleasant sound of jetting urine stream is given off to the ambient nocturnal still upon the use of the pot.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the disadvatages of conventional urine pots mentioned above by providing an improved urine pot.
Thus, the urine pot according to the present invention comprises a combination of a urine pot body, in which urine is received and which has a neck, with an insertion funnel for male or with an insertion funnel for female, wnerein both of these funnels have a portion to be inserted into the neck of the pot body and an elongated discharge spout extending downwards, said insertion funnel being adapted to be coupled tightly with the pot body upon insertion of the funnel into the neck of the pot body with its spout end being located near the bottom of the pot body and the top of the insertion funnel being desined to be adapted for use either for male or for female.